


Stim

by RaceyBoi



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Albert, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceyBoi/pseuds/RaceyBoi
Summary: Spralbert fluff where Spot and Race surprise Albert with a ridiculous amount of stim toys :')





	Stim

Spot and Race were huddled around Race’s laptop. The screen illuminated the room and showed they haven’t moved in hours, their research taking priority over noticing the sun went down. Spot bit down on his lip as he slowly scrolled down, examining the catalog. He paused only for a second, just to switch to scrolling with his left hand. He held Race’s hand with his right.

“What’s that one?” Race pointed to a linked bike chain that was designed like a Venn diagram.

Spot clicked on it and mumbled as he read reviews and details. Then he gave Race’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “You can adjust it for different stims and it’s small and quiet.”

They both nodded and wordlessly, Spot added the toy to their online cart. He rubbed his eyes as Race’s stomach growled. “We should check our carts and get something to eat.”

Race nodded and buried his face in the crook of Spot’s neck, “How many do we have?”

“Fifteen”

Race smiled against his skin. “Albert would explode if we gave all of those to him.”

Spot gave a small laugh, “Sadly, so would our bank account. We need to figure out which ones are best.”

“Well we’re definitely getting him the ring because not only is it subtle and will stop him from twisting his fingers, but it has little planets on it.”

“We need to get a chewy too, he’s been biting his tongue again.”

For the next hour, they removed items from their cart and tried to figure out which ones they could afford. They've been saving money for this exact reason and happily settled on a ring, a chewy necklace disguised as a dog tag, the linked Venn diagram, a fidget cube, a mini gear shift, and a cylinder that rolled little red bubbles down a spiraling ramp. In truth, it was much more than they were actually expecting to get. Before they could enter their card information the door to their bedroom shot open.

“Babes!” Albert whined, dragging out the word as he plopped onto the bed by their feet.

Spot fumbled to change the tab but he only managed to click the three other tabs open with different stim and fidget toys. As Albert was crawling up the bed to lay on the other side of Spot, Race panicked and slammed the laptop. Spot silently cursed him. They were great at lying, even if it was a little harder to do to Albert, but there really wasn't any coming back from slamming a laptop shut.

Albert flinched at the noise. He sat up, “What’re you two doing in the dark?”

“Watchin’ movies.”

“Why’d you slam the computer?” Albert scratched at the side of his index finger with his thumb, which was filed short for that exact reason. His mind immediately went to everything they could be hiding from him, although it wasn't much. He shook his head, recognizing every thought was ridiculous but not being able to shake his anxiety. There’s no reason for them to lie to him.

Race caught Spot’s eye. “We've got a surprise but you can’t see it for a week or so. So don’t be thinking we’re hiding something bad.”  
A smile crept onto Albert’s face and he began to lightly bounce on his knees, a weight lifted. “A surprise for me?”

Race and Spot nodded, a sweet smile on their face. They were both so weird with emotions, that their hearts couldn't help but melt when Albert happy stimmed. Mainly because it meant he was genuinely excited, not hiding everything with a joke or a scowl.

After about a week the final package arrived. Race and Spot unwrapped the three boxes together, freed a few toys from their plastic packaging, and placed all of the gadgets and jewelry into a colorful box.

Race ran out to the living room and returned with Albert’s hand intertwined with his. Albert was excitedly tapping his thumb against Race’s. None of them were the romantic type, so they usually didn't surprise each other. But when they did it was incredibly sweet.

As Race lead Albert into the bedroom, Spot held the box. He handed it to Albert before sandwiching Albert in a kiss, each boy taking a cheek.  
“You guys are too much.” Albert jokingly shoved them aside.

“Oh just you wait.” Race wrapped an arm around Spot’s shoulders, a smug look on both of their faces.

Albert opened the box and gasped when he realized what this seemingly random mesh was. Excitement bubbled inside his stomach and spread through his veins until he was jumping and wrapping his arms around himself tightly, a giant grin on his face. Similar smiles found their way to Race’s and Spot’s face as they held Albert in a group hug jumping and laughing with him.

Albert took each object out with care and spent a few minutes in between exploring the stimulation. After about fifteen minutes, he slipped on the ring and pulled the chewy necklace over his head. He pulled his boyfriends in for another hug and kissed both of them on the head.

“I love you guys so much.”

“We love you too, Al.”


End file.
